


all grown up

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [113]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Isobel can't help but shoot her shot.
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Gregory Manes
Series: quick little doodles [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	all grown up

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean it's been less than a week since the hiatus began and I'm already writing obscure ships
> 
> as per usual, if i forgot any tags, let me know

“Can you stop staring at me? I can’t remember the locker combination.”

Isobel smiled, wide and cunning as she stared down Gregory Manes, the only Manes boy worth her attention (in her opinion). He was older than her by a few years, but Isobel was freshly 18 and he was back to help with a seminar on the Navy branch for JROTC. Of course, Isobel had nothing to do with _that,_ but she surely wouldn’t mind having something to do with _him._

“Nervous?” she asked, taking a step closer. Greg stared forward at the locker deliberately, not daring to even let his eyes wander as he gulped harshly. Isobel grinned and reached out to touch him, her fingers gliding over his bicep in his cute little Navy uniform. 

“No, I-I just, it’s just a been a while.”

“I saw you put in the combination this morning,” Isobel said as innocently as she could. Greg still kept staring forward. She had made it a new goal to make him look at _her_ and not a metal wall. He was tall and gorgeous and, well, Michael had told her all the parts matched up. She’d yet to go for a test run herself and he seemed like a perfect ride.

“Yeah, well,” Greg breathed, his chin held high as if that protected him from her charms. Isobel knew damn well it did not.

“What are you doing after the seminar?” Isobel asked, fingering the cuff of his blue-dominant fatigues, “Maybe we could go somewhere?”

“Wh-what do you mean, somewhere?” Greg wondered, tilting his head just a little bit closer as if listened _very_ closely to what she had to say. Isobel smirked.

“Crashdown? The drive-in?” she said, leaning a little closer and reveling in the way she had to push on her toes to reach his ear, “Drive out to the desert, see what happens when we’re alone?”

Chills made themselves visible on the back of his neck and something childish in Isobel wanted to squeal with delight. She didn’t though. That’d be embarrassing. Still, Greg swallowed harshly and took a shaky breath, clearly considering her suggestion.

“I think it could be a lot of fun,” she whispered again, making sure to add a little seductive flair to her tone.

Except then Greg took a deliberate step away.

“Listen, you’re beautiful and bold and kind of a legend and I, I am exercising a serious amount of self-control here, but I think it’s a bad idea,” Greg said. Isobel jutted her bottom lip out in a pout as she leaned against his old locker. He took a deep breath and looked away before looking back to her. “You’re too young for me, okay? It’s just not good.”

And well that just hit right in the insecure part of her and she stood up straight.

“I’m 18 and you’re 21, that’s not a big difference and it’s legal,” she pointed out. He nodded.

“Yeah, but you’re still in high school and I’m in the Navy and we’re in two different places and I would feel really guilty if I did anything,” Greg said, “I respect you too much for all that.”

Isobel eyed him, waiting for him to slip up and admit that he just didn’t like her. But he didn’t. In fact, he’d reverted to standing at attention, chin high and eyes directed over her head.

“Is this an empty ‘maybe when you’re older, kid’ speech?” she asked. Greg spared her an extra glance, quickly looking away again as if that was the only true way to deny her.

“It’s not empty at all,” Greg said simply, “‘Cause I probably will. See you when you’re older, I mean.”

“Mm, maybe.”

“I will,” he said more firmly, “If I can help it, I will.”

“Alright, then, Sailor. See you when I’m older.”

Greg smiled, genuine and pure before he turned on his heel to walk away. Isobel didn’t bother pointing out that he didn’t actually retrieve anything from his locker. Felt like solid enough payback for his rejection.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
